The Strange Town of Riverside
by ZeKid
Summary: Iris Ichigo's life has been normal for as long as she could remember it. Her best friends, Yuu Atashi (SORRY IN BRS I DO NOT KNOW YUU'S LAST NAME DX) and Mato Kuroi have always been there for her. But now they were starting out in a new all-girls school, and things were going to get pretty weird.. (Rated T for language. Cannot fit all characters...)


The Strange Town of Riverside.  
Chaper One

A girl ran by, at exactly midnight. She was wearing a top that was kind of short..It stopped near her stomach. The shirt was made of purple leather. She wore black skinny jeans, heavy, black, biker boots,  
and a chain belt. She had a black cap that covered her black and pink hair. Her skin was unaturally pale...Almost pure white. Her eyes were blocked by her hat. The girl seemed to be running from something..Or possibly someone..It was dark outside, not one streetlight was on. The moon was full, and the sky was almost starless. The one who was chasing her came up from behind after awhile. He had red hair, and was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. His skin was tan, and he had a scar going over his left eye. The girl just kept running. The man pulled out a pistol, shooting at the girl. She yelled out, dodging most of the bullets. The man laughed. "No where to run, girl!" He yelled. There was a dead-end up ahead. The town had many buildings, almost like a city, so where they were running was like an ally-way. The girl glanced back, her eyes slightly visable from under her hat. Her eyes were like a pair of glowing, amber-colored rocks, seeming to have no pupil. The man glared at her, a look full of hatrid. The girl hissed when he shot at her again, a pair of feather-covered wings popping out from her back. She kept running, then flew into the air. "Crap!" The man yelled, continuing to shoot. But she was out of sight...But never, ever, out of mind..  
_

"Hurry up, or we'll be late!" I yelled, looking at the staircase, then at the front door. Today was my first day at an all girls middle-school in the new town that we just moved to..Riverside. It was more like a city, but it wasn't. My best friend, Mato Kuroi ran down the stairs. "I'm commin', Iris!" She yelled, grabbing her bag from the sofa. We were both in uniform, a white shirt with a blue tie and a blue skirt with knee-high black socks which were optional. Oh, by the way, my name is Iris Ichigo. I have long, silvery hair and light blue eyes. My friend, Mato, has shoulder length hair that is a really dark blue, that she always has in two mini ponytails. I smiled at my mother as she exited the kitchen. "Well..We're off!" I yelled. "Come on, Mato!" I ran out the front door, the soles of my blue and white hightops pounding on the pavement as I ran. "Goodbye, Ichigo-san!" Mato yelled as she left the house, following me. "Goodbye, Mato-san, goodbye, Iris-chan!" My mother shouted after us. "Good luck today, girls!"  
I smiled as the school came into veiw. This was going to be a great year, I could tell. This school was a really good school. Mato and I were super lucky to get in. We saw a girl exiting a silver car. She had light black hair, like a very, very dark grey. Her eyes were emerald green and she was really pale. She smiled at us as she closed the car door, then turned her attention away and walked through the gates, walking toward the school. I waved at her, and so did Mato. "This will be a great year.." I said. "I can tell." Mato laughed. "You seem happy to be starting this school," she joked. I smiled. "Not happy..Overjoyed." Mato and I ran inside, walking through the hallways before we found my classroom. "Well," I said with a shy smile. "I'll see you after class, Mato! Good luck!" I bowed to Mato, then walked into the classroom. "Bye, Iris-chan!" she exlaimed with a smile, walking across the hall to her class.  
When I walked inside, I took my seat, glancing around. I saw a friend of mine, Yuu Atashi, and the girl from earlier. She was sitting next to me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I took a look at the seating chart that was on my desk. "Yomi Takashi.." I murmed. Yomi didn't seem to hear me, and looked at the front of the room as the teacher entered the room. "Hello, class!" She said with a smile. "I am Homoru Hatakashi. I will be your teacher for this semester, and I expect that you'll all do well."  
After class, I left the classroom, meeting up with Mato and Yuu. "Oh my gosh! Irish-chan!" Yuu exlaimed, hugging me. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I chuckled, hugging her back. When she let go, I turned and saw Yomi leaving the classroom. "I'll meet up with you guys at lunch," I said with a smile. "Mkay. Seeya, Iris-chan!" Yuu and Mato yelled out at the same time. I ran up to Yomi, tapping on her shoulder. She was a bit taller than I was. She turned around, smiling. "Hello," she said, bowing a bit. "Hi! You're Koromu-kun, right?" I asked, shyly. "Yes. And you are..?" I grinned. "Iris Ichigo!" She smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo-san. You're in my class, right?" She asked, tilting her head to the right. "Yep!" I replied with a smile. She nodded and kept walking. I followed her. "U-uh wait!" I exlaimed. "Hm?" I thought for a bit, stammering. "Y-you're height!" Yomi looked puzzled. "What do you mean 'my height'?" "Uh..." I stammered. "I-it must be nice being tall! You're much taller than I am.." She laughed a bit. "I play basket-ball, and I know this sounds stupid, but I hope that it'll make me taller.." Yomi laughed again. I joined her laughter. We were heading to gym class. "Are you going to gym class, too?" She asked, maybe hoping that I was, maybe not. "Yeah..Whadda 'bout you?" I replied. She smiled slightly. "Yeah..I am, actually." We went to the gym, going to the locker rooms to get dressed in our gym uniform.  
After class, Yomi and I met up with Mato and Yuu. "Hey, Iris-chan! Who's your friend?" Yuu asked, tilting her head to the left. "This is Yomi Koromu. Koromu-kun, this is Yuu Atashi and Mato Kuroi," I explained, gesturing toward Mato and Yuu. Yomis' smile faded a bit as she bowed her head. "Nice meeting you both." She looked at me. "I have to get going, Ichigo-san. It was nice hanging with you." She bowed her head again before turning and leaving. "Bye, Koromu-kun! I'll meet with you after school, 'kay?" I shouted after her. She didn't respond. I frowned a bit, but smiled when I turned to Mato and Yuu. "I'll meet with you guys at lunch, okay?" Mato smiled. "Of corse! See 'ya, Iris-chan!" She replied happily. "Bye, Iris-chan!" Yuu said with a smile, bowing her head as she turned and left, Mato following behind. I walked around during a break time, seeing a sign that said something about counciling. A woman who looked like she was in her twenties popped her head out the door. She had short, black hair, a pink and purple sweater with baggy jeans and white tennis-shoes. She smiled at me, holding up a cup of coffee. "Why don't you come in and have a cup?" She asked. I nodded, smiling. She returned the smile, walking back into the room. I followed her in, sitting on a couch. "I'm Saya Shirayuki," She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Saya-chan. I'm Iris Ichigo." She nodded. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo-san. How much cream do you like in your coffee?" She asked. I glanced at the cup. "That's just fine, thank you, Saya-chan," I replied. Saya handed me the coffee and sat down in a chair across from the sofa I was sitting on. "This," She said, "Is the girls' counsiling." I took a sip of the coffee she had handed me. "Counsiling?" She smiled. "Now that you're in middle-school, you might have a few problems." She replied. "You can come here to talk, or just to get a cup." Saya smiled, lifting her cup of coffee up a bit as she finished the sentance.  
I finished my coffee and put the empty mug on the table that was infront of the sofa. "Thank you very much for the coffee, Saya-chan." I said with a smile. Saya nodded, picking up the mug and walking toward a small sink. "I hope to see you again, Ichigo-san." She replied. I walked out of the room, but not before hearing Saya on the phone. I hid by the door and listened. It was an interesting convorsation. "Did you find her yet?" Saya asked. Her warm, understanding expression turned into an angry expression as she listened to whoever was on the other line. "What do you mean 'she got away'?!" Saya hissed ito the reciever. "Well find her tonight and make sure she remembers nothing. Bring her to the school and enroll her." She waited a moment for a reply, then smiled. "Thank you, Ari-san.." Saya closed the flip-phone, sitting down. I frowned, walking away. Who was this Ari, and what girl were they talking about?  



End file.
